Unknown to the outside
by Dango Sticks
Summary: Allen was cheated on by Kanda by a good friend Lenalee. Poor Allen left with no where to go he takes a job at the black order. But what is this job really? And who is BuNnYbOy143 and why does he know so much? LAVEN! YAOI M rated for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1  
>It can't rain all the time in my heart.<em>**

_The moment when your world comes crumbling down on you. Like a plastic bag been put over your head; your air supply slowly had been cut off. It hurts every word he speaks to me as I walked into this dark room that he lay in. With someone... and not me. It hurts, hurts so very much._

"Che, I've never cared for you Moyashi. Just leave before you make a fool of yourself." A dark haired man said grumpily sitting slightly sending glares at the younger teen. The older teen lay sitting in their bed with a teen girl about the same age as the white haired teen.

"W-what? Why? Why? Tell me! I want to know! We've been together for more than a year and you cheat on me with my best friend? Lenalee! How could you! Both of you. You both make me sick!" Allen shouted at the two.

"Allen-kun I-" Lenalee stopped as Allen walked out the room and came back in with a box of matches.

"What are you going to do Moyashi? Light the fireplace to keep us warm?" Kanda snorted.

"You'll see." He whispered.

He walked round to his wardrobe on the side his supposed to be best friend lay half sat. He pulled out a bag and packed most of his stuff. He walked round to the dresser on Kanda's side and picked up both laptops that sat there and both of the phones along with an iPod. "Hey! One of them phones and laptops are mine." Kanda shouted at Allen.

"I like them so there now mine. Douche bag. I never want to see you again! Or you Lenalee! Leave me alone; don't talk to me when you see me. I won't talk to you bastards!" And with that Allen grabbed his bag and left the apartment.

As Allen was about to leave he remembered the matches he was holding in his hand. He smiled and lit one. He walked over to the wardrobe and dropped it on Kanda's clothes and lit another and chucked it behind him as he left the room. A smirk playing at his lips.

Allen heard them screaming and trying to get out of the room. This was going to be the start of something dangerous. The white haired man was never going to be the same.

**~1 year later~**

Allen walked down the hall to his apartment that he'd been living in since Kanda cheated on him. Cross gave him a place he could work and after just one job he could place a deposit. It was fairly nice. It was perfect for him. It wasn't too big. The walls where all painted white with a large window on a wall that lit the whole room up. The kitchen was attached to the living room and the bedroom and a bathroom where just up the hall.

As he strode into the flat closing and locking the door behind him, he made his way to his laptop sitting in the kitchen, on the table. He climbed on a stool and turned it on. He tapped on the table impatiently as it loaded. He entered his password and waited for it to load. "I swear this thing gets slower and slower everyday" He sighed as he clicked on the Google chrome icon and logged onto his MSN. His user name was "WhiteCLOWN123#" after that he began to look for a new job offer in his emails. He found one that was baking at a bakery down the road from where he lived.

He quickly took down the details. Finally he had a job between studying. Allen noticed he had a friend request and clicked on it. "BuNnYbOy143" Allen accepted and smiled slightly at the name. It looked like he was online. He looked surprised as he saw it beeped to let him know someone was chatting to him.

BuNnYbOy143 say: Heya there! Sorry for just randomly sending you a friend request. You looked nice and I need more friends on here. Haha XD

WhiteCLOWN123# says: Hello! That's ok; I also need more friends on here. How about we be friends then?

BuNnYbOy143 says: That would be nice. So where are yah from?

WhiteCLOWN123# says: America, how about you?

BuNnYbOy143 says: I'm in Japan at the moment; soon I'll be coming back to America with my granddad to continue collage. Are you in collage?

WhiteCLOWN123# says: Yeah, I'm studying to become a musician. What about you? What do you want to be?

BuNnYbOy143 says: I want to be a therapist or work in the fashion agency as a photographer. I bet that sounds stupid.

WhiteCLOWN123# says: It doesn't!

BuNnYbOy143 says: you think so?

WhiteCLOWN123# says: Yeah I truly do! You should fallow your dreams.

WhiteCLOWN123# says: Ah! I have to go. Speak to you soon?

BuNnYbOy143 says: Of course. Will you be on tonight?

WhiteCLOWN123# says: Hopefully.

*WhiteCROWN123# sighed off*

BuNnYbOy143 says: I'm always on so just message me!

BuNnYbOy143 says: Ohh he left... why am I talking to myself.

Allen closed the laptop and walked to his room feeling tried. He had just got back from collage after been there from 8:30am till 4pm. It was torture. He flopped onto the bed and sighed as he started to be taken over by the need to sleep. He had work at 1am. No-one knew about this job. Because this job was the one that gave him enough money to get this apartment after just one day. It wasn't the best job or the most glamorous put it was the thing that would make Allen brake down someday.

~12am~

Allen slowly opened his eyes to his cat padding his chest. He moaned as he pet the golden cats head smiling. "Hey Tim." He yawned as he stretched in his bed and the cat pounced off and ran to the kitchen. "Hmm? You hungry little fella?" Tim meowed as Allen laughed and got a tin of cat food out the fridge and fed him.

Allen walked back to his room and got a towel and went to the bathroom and got a shower. Making him fully wake up to face his job. After he was done he tied the towel round his waste and walked to his room grabbing a black pair of skinny jeans and a black shirt. He tied his hair back in a blood red ribbon after towel drying it and stared at a mask that sat on the bed in front of him. "I guess I knew this was going to happen. After all Cross was the one who trained me to fight now I'm putting it to good use...I'm sorry Mana... please, find a way to forgive me."

Allen slowly slid the silver mask on his face. It covering his eyes and part of the peculiar scar on the left side of his face. He grabbed some foundation and covered the rest of the scar and set to his wardrobe and moved all his clothes to either side reviling layers of different guns and daggers. He grabbed 2 daggers slipping them into hoisters he had for them around his waist and did the same with two hand guns. A loud sigh escaped his pink dry lips.

"Time for work."

**Name: Allen Walker.**

_"This is how it's supposed to be isn't it?" _Allen thought as he jumped on his red motorbike.

**Age:17**

_"I've been doing this 1 year now. Because of Kanda... he got me into this. He deserved what I did to him didn't he? Well I only gave him and 2nd degree burns. Least Lenalee was okay."_

**Code name: Masked Clown.**

_"There no going back now even if I wanted to."_ He put the key in.

**Job: Assassin.**

_"This is the only way now."_ He turned the key and drove down the road.

**Rank: General. **

_"Even if I don't like it. "_

**Manager: Komui Lee. **

_"Even if I die."_

**Works at: Black Order.**

_"The Order will never let me escape because I know too much already._

**I know it seems pointless to have Kanda cheating on Allen buuuuut it will all tie in in the later chapters~ I don't know what rating it should be but I plan to have Yaoi in later chapters so be warned. I don't own -man and please review to tell me if you like it or I should give up.**

**I will update every month about but will try to make my chapters longer than this.**


	2. It's just work chapter 2

**Thank you everyone who has reviewed! This IS Laven because I only write that pairing on this account. XD Well Allen is OOC until later chapters when he's around people more. Well this chapter is hopefully longish to you because it's taking/took long enough to fricking write; I'm thinking of changing the rating but this chapter is T rated for back language and some blood. Trying to make thing's little more... happier in this! Sorry for this been so long XD.**

**Enjoy.**

**Unknown to the outside**

**It's just work-Chapter 2**

**-xxxXxxx-**

Allen let out a sigh as he walked into the large room filled with large stacks of paper work from first glance. A man lay on his desk with his head resting against a half written piece of paper. Allen poked the man hoping he would wake up but he didn't. "Hey Komui, I heard Lenalee got married to a hobo. They make a good couple." He spat out Lenalee's name with disgust.

The man Komui shot up and started crying and hugging himself dramatically. "MY DARLING LENALEE HOW COULD YOU!" The man shouted looking to the sky as if asking God.

"Komui... I lied." Allen stated sitting down on the sofa in front of the man's desk.

"Oh... Well if that's the case Allen-kun what may I do for you."

"You're the one who wanted me to come do a mission.!" Allen raised his voice at the man in annoyance.

"I did?" The man searched through his paper work. "Hey, Revver ! Is there a mission for Allen-kun?" Komui shouted looking around the room.

"We have two for him, one just a clean kill and the other a little more... challenging." The man said back calmly from next to his desk. "And stop shouting."

"Heh sorry. Allen~ it seems you do have two missions' which would you like first? A or B?"

"Just give me both and I'll report back to you when I've done one. Okay?" And with that Komui handed over two case files and Allen left without a word. He got on his motor bike and put the files in his jacket and rode to a nearby park. Once there he took out folder A and read through it. Wasn't too hard for him just a couple of minutes away from where he was.

XXXXXXX- 20 minutes later- XXXXXXX

"Grr. Stupid warehouses I always get lost in them." Allen let out a sigh turning a corner. There where rows and rows of guns and other explosives that could be harmful. Allen heard a loud laugh and turned to see a man behind him with his teeth showing.

"Hello, Masked Clown, been a while hasn't it?"

"It has indeed you do know why I'm here right?"

"Yes, but can you allow me one thing before I die?"

"Anything for you. After all... we have been friends and you where a good art sub teacher... weird that we would both be in the same line of work."

"That's right. No one would suspect you, you're little sweet polite Allen Walker. But I still think you are what everyone thinks you are. Just a boy.

"Tell me then. What is your choice of death."

"So there is nothing left of me. And it's not painful."

The white haired boy sighed as he walked away from his dead friend covered in petrol. He had a gun shot in his head. He lit a match and flicked it behind him.

The white haired boy walked away from a large abandoned factory, owner of a Mr Alistair Krory the 3rd, something about knowing too much about the Order and was a threat to them. Allen leaned on his motor bike and took out his phone and typed in a number.

"_Hello?" K_omui answered

"Hey, I finished of that guy Krory or something. You need to clean up the mess. The building is on fire so might need something for that considering the amount of explosives in there." Allen said into the phone pretending not to care.

"_YOU SET IT ON FIRE. Allen-kun! You always make things hard to cover up but you are the very best. Okay, that other mission. I'm sending you a package in the post. Should be there tomorrow morning around... 7am. Will you be up?"_

"Yeah" With that Allen hung up his phone and took off his mask and let his hair out. Letting it drape down; his hair isn't that long, but long enough to get in the way if you're trying to see.

He drove home quickly. He was lucky that the only classes where in the afternoon and with his favourite teacher. Even if he was related to someone he hated. Once he was home he looked around the empty apartment. It was lonesome. He kicked off his shoes and walked over to his laptop and opened it, after turning it on –which was one of the longest things in the world if you ask him- and logged onto MSN again checking to see if Lavi was on.

"Man does this guy ever get of his Laptop or computer, what time is it there about?" He muttered thinking it must quiet late considering the time.

BuNnYbOy143 says: Hey buddy! Shouldn't you be in bed it's like 3am!

WhiteCLOWN123# says: Yeah, but I just got back from work, you know how it is?

BuNnYbOy143 says: Nope... Well I don't work. The old Panda (Granddad) pays me for studying history with him

WhiteCLOWN123# says: Lucky! I have to work at least 2 jobs to keep this place and play a little Poker on the side.

BuNnYbOy143 says: you play poker? Wow! You're so hard core!

WhiteCLOWN123# says: Pssh. Whatever.

BuNnYbOy143 says: Wanna see something cool? :D

WhiteCLOWN123# says: Sure!

BuNnYbOy143 says: :{D A guy with a moustache! D}: A sad guy with a moustache!

WhiteCLOWN123# says: ...what goes through your mind?

BuNnYbOy143 says: nothing much.

WhiteCLOWN123# says: that doesn't surprise me!

BuNnYbOy143 says: OOOH THAT HURT!

WhiteCLOWN123# says: Score board. Allen-1 Lavi-0

BuNnYbOy143 says: Stupid beansprout.

WhiteCLOWN123# says: Did you just call me a beansprout?

BuNnYbOy143 says: Well on you profile it says your only 5'6?

WhiteCLOWN123# says: So what?

BuNnYbOy143 says: I'm 5'10.

WhiteCLOWN123# says: Giant.

BuNnYbOy143 says: *O*

WhiteCLOWN123# says: ...

BuNnYbOy143 says: Meanie...

WhiteCLOWN123# says: Thank you.

BuNnYbOy143 says: Ah! The old panda wants me. He said "Get your ginger ass over here and leave the damn laptop alone for 10 minutes." So I'll talk to you tomorrow or later today where you are. And I'm not ginger I have red hair! RED I TELL YOU!

WhiteCLOWN123# says: Okay ginger giant!

BuNnYbOy143 says: Bye beanspout.

WhiteCLOWN123# says: Bye!

-BuNnYbOy143 is not online-

Allen closed the laptop not bothering to shut it down and walked to his room and jumping in his bed. Tomorrow/today looked like a good day.

XXXXXXXXXX

BEEP BEEP BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP "SHUT THE HELL UP YOU STUPID GIT!" Allen shouted as his alarm clock went off. Allen threw it against the wall with all his strength. It smashed into little pieces on the floor. "Oh great, Now I need a new one. What time is it anyway?" The white haired assassin said to himself. He picked up his phone tapping in the password to his simple LG cookie in purple because purple is a manly colour. It was about 6:30am.

Allen got out of bed and walked to the bathroom and took his clothes off and jumped into the shower and turned it one. The freezing cold water sliding down his pale white skin making him shiver. Soon it warmed up, and became fairly hot before he turned it off and jumped out and chucked on a pair of grey-way to skinny- jeans and a tight fitting long sleeved black shirt and some black leather gloves. He put some odd socks on and a pair of black converse. The door bell rang just as he finished getting ready. He undid all the locks and opened it to see a large man with a medium sized box in his arms.

"Hello, delivery for a Masked Clown." He said reading the name off the box.

"Thank you." Allen took the box of the man and walked back into the apartment he set it down on his glass coffee table and opened it slowly and saw a note and something in a bag. He unfolded the note and read it.

_Masked Clown,_

In this box contains the things and clothes for your next mission. We warn you now if you do not do as we say we will not be afraid to take action and you know what that means. You shall do the following;

_Take the bag out and you will see 2 costumes and 2 hand guns and 4 daggers with you will carry on you from now on at all times. _

_We have given you a piece of paper at the bottom of the box. You will go to that address where your next victim will be working. We have got you a job there. Your job there will start tomorrow when the victim comes back into the country. _

_Gather as much information on him as possible and send it back to Headquaters . We will tell you when we have enough information and at that point we will contact you. _

_We hope that we have made our self clear and will be waiting for information in two weeks. _

_L.L_

Allen sighed and took out the bag and looked inside. "WHAT? I'm not wearing that. No way. My pride is going, going and gone just looking at this!"

The white haired teen took out two maids dresses. One was black and white with long sleeves and black leather gloves with long with socks with ribbon at the top. And the other the same just it was Black and red. Allen sighed and put them on the table a stretched his limbs clicking his neck. He grabbed the remote and turned on the TV that was on the wall and the news came on.

"_Mr Alistair Krory_'s _warehouse building and nearby house where found on fire, no traces of Alistair body have been found and the police presume he was in the fire. Source of-" _ Allen turned the TV off and laid down on the sofa he pulled his phone out his pocket and set an alarm for 11am so he could eat and then go to college and begin the long day.

-11:50pm-

Allen eyes slowly fluttered open and closed again the bright light stinging his eyes. He looked at his phone and bolted up finding his class started in 10 minutes. He ran to the kitchen and grabbed a loaf of bread and grabbed some butter from the fridge and began to butter it and eat as quickly as he could-which mind you was pretty quick-and polished it off. He grabbed the keys off the kitchen table and slipped them in his pocket. Walking over to the box he grabbed the two guns and four daggers and ran out the house. He thank God that he only lived about 10 minute walk away so it wouldn't matter at the time he got up hopefully.

Once he got into college he ran to his class and sat down and laid his head on the table with a loud sigh, it looked like the teacher wasn't there yet which was good.

"Allen~" A way to cheery voice called.

"Hey Road..." He said head still on the table.

"Aww! You sound down Beansprout. Least you weren't late this time. Remember last time you where late you flung the door open and as you where walking in you tripped over your own two feet." He laughed at him as he wacked his head on the table just thinking about it.

"That was one of the not so bad ones Road. But he's still pretty stupid for doing so."

"Yeah! Stupid stupid stupid Beansprout!"

"Shut it Jasdero and Devitto. Poor bean looks like he's had a bad night." Road defended him. It all went quiet and a light snoring sound could be heard. All three looked at Allen to see him drooling on the table asleep. All three broke out laughing and took their seats next to him. Road on his left Devitto on his right and Jasdero next to Devitto.

Tidol walked into the room and Road elbowed Allen and he shot up falling backwards in his chair with a loud 'bag'. He thanked god that they all sat at the back so he didn't whack his head on another desk, he quickly sat back on his chair and looked at the front as Tidol spoke.

"Today my darling son will be sitting at the back of the room. Be nice to him because this is his first art lesson." He said as a dark haired man, fairly tall and with his hair tied in a pony tail. "Yuu-kun go sit at the back next to Road-chan."

"My names Kanda, damn old man." Kanda was about to walk but froze as he saw the white haired boy staring at him with eyes as wide as tea cup. "Old man! What's the damn Moyashi doing here!" Kanda shouted.

"Tidol, I'll see you later." Allen got out of his chair and began to walk out of the class room and the only exit was where Kanda just so happened to be standing.

"Oh, you're not going anywhere until you apologise for burning down my flat. Didn't they send you to prison?"

"No-one can prove a thing." Allen said blankly. "And you need to apologise!"

"Baka Moyashi, why would I do that?"

"Because you cheated on me your an ass hole you know that BaKanda? Now move!"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because."

"I will hurt you."

"I'd like to see you try."

"Don't test me." Allen went on his tippy toes and whispered in his ear. "I have two guns and some knifes. If you don't move I will do something you might regret." Allen smiled up at him innocently and lifted his shirt up slightly to show two guns strapped to his waste.

"Che'" Kanda walked to the back of the classroom silently.

"Allen-kun please sit down."

"I'm leaving see you later." Allen walked out of class and closed the door with a bang leaving everyone in shock.

* * *

><p><strong>DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONE<strong>

**This took way to long to write and update. QAQ Drop a review if you like.**

**AND I WILL SAY THIS AGAIN! IT'S FRICKING LAVEN L.A.V.E.N. **

**That is all.**


End file.
